I'm Supposed To Die Tonight
by masked.renegade
Summary: Chris McLean made a deal with his friend Kyle two years before Total Drama Island, will Chris live to regret his deal? What will happen to the 22 campers? Find out! rated T just in case. D/C T/G B/G I/O L/H H/?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

While sitting in the lap of luxury, Chris McLean was living it up in his new mansion, with the profit he made from Total Drama Island and Action. He had everything he had ever dreamed of, money, fame, a mansion, even a butler! (which was Chef by the way) Chris was sitting on a lawn chair waving his hand at Chef signaling him that he needed something.

"This is how to live! Isn't it my man?" asked Chris as he leaned back to relax. " yeah its real nice." remarked Chef sarcastically. The phone started to ring and Chef went to go retrieve it. Chris grabbed the phone from Chef and answered it.

"McLean here, what's up?" Chris asked. "Ah, Chris McLean, nice to hear from you again. Long time no see... so, wheres my money?" the voice replied. "What money? who is this?" Chris asked puzzled. "Oh, Chris you were always the forgetful one, this is your buddy Kyle, now seriously wheres my money?" "Sorry dude I can't give you the money." Chris stated in a snobbish voice.

Chris had been friends with Kyle two years before Total Drama Island. But one day the police had to take him to the _crazy_house for trying to murder a restaurant manager for not getting his order right. He has a real anger management problem. Ten months later Kyle got out of the _loony_ house and met up with Chris. After Chris explained that he was going to start a new reality show , Total Drama Island, they made a deal that if Total Drama island turned out to be a great television hit, Chris would give Kyle $50,000.

"what do you mean? A deals a deal, man! I need that freakin' money!" Kyle sounded Furious. "Listen dude, I cant give you that darn money! And when was the last time you've been to the _cra_...err, I mean... _special_house?" Chris asked. "You mean the _crazy_house? I just escaped last week, the cops are looking for me man, and I need money for gas." Kyle whispered into the phone,"I can't go back man...I can't go back." Chris wished he could help Kyle out somehow but he wanted no part of this, and Chris loved his money more than anything and anyone. "No Kyle, I am not going to help you! I want no part of this! And you can just raise your own gosh darn money!" Chris yelled into the phone. "Fine Chris be that way! But mark my words, your going to regret that you ever made TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

Before Chris could reply back, Kyle hung up.


	2. The Devious Plan

**Sorry I took long to update...but here you go!**

____________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Chris thought of what Kyle had said to him on the phone, _Was that a real threat? And why on earth did he escape?_ Chris placed his thoughts aside as he went to go check his e-mail. It was from Owen. _What does Owen want?_ thought Chris as he clicked and read the e-mail. It read:

_Hey Chris man!_

_Its been a while hasn't it? I was thinking, wouldn't it be awesome if you could throw a huge get together party? I can pay you for it! And we can send everybody else letters. Reply back if you think this is an awesome idea!_

_--Owen_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey thats not a bad idea, and it might help me take my mind off of things, I like the way that Owen thinks._ Chris replied back responding that he had liked his idea. After Chris had shut off his computer, he went to go start on the letters.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Heather read the letter she received from Chris. _Are you serious? Chris messed with our heads for a whole summer and he actually thinks I would want to go back? The only good thing about that expierience was when i messed with their heads! But then again, it'll be a great way to get back at weird goth girl and Ms. Thunder Thighs for messing with me that summer. _With that, Heather called Chris to tell him she'll be there.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kyle started packing his things, cursing under his breath. Was he angry? Yeah he was. The cops are on his back, and his only _friend _Chris let him down and he was left with no money. Kyle's younger brother Danny walked into his room looking as if someone had just died.

Danny was a straight _A_ student, who was attending a university. I guess you could say he was every mother's dream child. He has everything, good looks, good grades, money, and a great future. When all Kyle has is the clothes on his back, Danyy helps him out. Sometimes he lends him money and other times he gives him a pep talk about how he can change his life around.

"What do you want?" Kyle asked, not bothering to look at Danny. "I understand you need some help," Danny said as he gave Kyle a bundle of cash. "What's this for?" Kyle asked as he took the money. Danny leaned in so Kyle could hear him whisper, "This is enough money to get you by for a month." Kyle smirked at Danny and gave him a hug. "Thanks, bro," Kyle said as he closed his backpack. "And if you need anything else, just call me," Danny remarked as Kyle opened the front door to leave.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

While Kyle was walking past the neighborhood park, he overheard a group of little girls talking about some television series. He needed to find a way to get back at Chris. "Why, hello there sweet heart, What is it that you girls were just talking about?" Kyle tried to sound nice as possible. The little girl had soft hazel eyes and long wavy raven black hair and she was about six or seven years old. "Oh, we were just talking about a show called Total Drama Island," she said as she returned her gaze to her friends. "Oh really? Who's your favorite?" And all the kids screamed, "Heather!" _I thought Heather was the mean one? _Kyle thought. "Why is she your favorite?" The little girl responded, "Because she's my sister!" The girl said as she crossed her arms and smirked, while all of her friends looked at her with envy. _Perfect,_ Kyle thought as he kneeled down. "Yeah she's going back to the island this weekend for some reunion," she said. Just then a devious plan came into Kyle's mind. And without hesitation, Kyle grabbed his bag and ran to Chris' mansion.


	3. Game plan

**Sorry it takes me long to update...I update once a week so...read!**

**__________________________________________**

Chapter 3: Game plan

Kyle sneaked into Chris' mansion through the back door and smirked. _Not very smart Chris should've set a burglary alarm_, thought kyle as he spotted Chris' planner. He flipped through the pages till he found Chris' plans for the weekend. It read:

_go with owens idea, get hair done, get a manicure._

Kyle slammed the planner shut _'Who the heck is Owen?'_

Kyles thoughts were interupted when the phone rang. "hello?" Kyle asked into the phone. "Hello? Chris?" asked a female voice. "uh no this is Chris' uh...friend." kyle replied. "oh, well tell him that I'll be at the reunion, oh and by the way the names Heather." she said as if she was in a hurry. Kyle smiled as he remembered that the little girl from the park was Heathers' sister.

"uh yeah! Chris told me that if any of the contestants called, then to tell them to meet **me** at Pickens park in an hour." Kyle said as he heard Heather sigh. "fine, I'll be there." Heather replied in a snooty voice as she hung up.

An hour later, Kyle was waiting for Heathers arrival, getting impatient as every second passed. When finally he spotted a girl that looked just like the little girl from the park. "are you Heather?" Kyle asked. "yah" Heather said as she looked around, "where are the others?" "They couldn't make it," Kyle said as he grabbed her arm to get further awat from the public. Heather scoffed," Then why am I here?" " I need your help." Kyle said. Heather looked at him in a confused way,"What do you mean?"

"listen I know that when you were on the island you hated everybody, and I figured that money means more to you than them, right?" Kyle asked nervously. "and your point is...?" Heather said as she narrowed her eyes. " I'm trying to get back at Chris for not sticking to a deal we ma..."Kyle stoppoed when Heather interrupted him. " Wait! your trying to get back at Chris?" Heather smirked evily,"I'm in!"

Kyle looked at Heather uneasily. "You might want to hear the plan first," Kyle suggested as he whisperd the plan to her. Her eyes flew wide open as Kyle told her the plan." Isn't that a little too...drastic?" Heather said as she backed away. "yah but you already said you were in... and if we succeed I'll give you twenty five percent of the profit." Kyle said as quickly as possible, hoping Heather didn't hear the part about the money. "uh excuse me? its either we split the money fifty-fifty or no deal!" heher yelled as she poked her finger to his chest. "Fine fifty-fifty whatever," Kyle held out his hand, "deal?" Heather hesitated but eventuelly shook his hand. And besides this is a good way to get back at Gwen and Leshawna....for good.


	4. Arrivals

Chapter 4: Arrivals

It was finally the day of the reunion and the ex-campers were just about to arrive. The island looked way different from when they last saw it. Instead of the cruddy summer camp, it is now a five star resort. Chris was stnding on the dock with Chef waiting for the campers to come. Chef was waiting impatientlywith his foot tapping, and an expression that said '_I dont want to be here' _When finally a boat was spotted on the horizon. Chris smelled the lake air and smiled.

When the boat arrived at the dock Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, and Geoff stepped out. Once on the dock Lindsay, Beth, Katie, and Sadie let out a loud shriek of joywhile Geoff chickled and Courtney rolled her eyes. Chris giggled at their reactions , when another boat pulled up. Heather, Noah, Leshawna, Eva, Ezekiel, and Izzy arrived. Heather was trying to avoid Izzy as she was ranting on and on about the time she blew up a navy base and got away with it, Eva was busy lifting weights, and Leshawna and Ezekiel were waiting for the next boat to come. Chef looked at the ex-campers and shook his head. Another boat came but crashed into the Duncan, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, and Harold flying out. Luckily oly one part of the dock fell apart and Heather just happened to be standing there, which made her fall into the water, causing everyone to laugh. DJ helped Heather out and she gave everyone an angry glare. Chris was about to make an announcement, until he noticed the final boat coming. The boat contained Gwen, Justin, Owen, Tyler, and Cody.

While everyone was busy getting familiar, Chris took out his megaphone andspoke into it,"Now I know all of you just want to talk and get familiar, and i'm going to let you do that in a second but before I do. I need to tell you that tonight there is going to be a wicked pary in the mess hall tonight at 8:00!" And with that Chris shut off his megaphone and walked away.

"Yes! Finally, a day on Total Drama Island without being forced to do any of Chris' lame-o challenges."Harold exclaimed to DJ as they headed towards the resort.


	5. One Down

**I updated early this week, and thanks for all the reviews!**

**_______________________________________________**

Chapter 5: One Down

After everyone found there rooms and roomates, they started to pair off with who they'll be going to the party with. All except for Leshawna who was trying to ignor Harolds begging, Courtney who was trying to convince Duncan that she didn't want to go with him, and Katie and Sadie who were fighting over Justin.

"Please Leshawna i'll do anything!" yelled Harold as he got down on his knees. Leshawna sighed, "I told you Harold i'm not going out with you." "Well will you at least go to the party with me?" Harold said as he got up from the ground. "Okay fine, but don't be gettin' use to this."Leshawna stated, and walked away. "Yes!" Harold exclaimed as he followed Leshawna.

"Listen Princess, I know you want to go with me, everyone knows, why do you deny it?" Duncan asked as he placed his hand on the wall for support. Courtney turned to face him,"Because I don't! Now stop asking me!" "Fine, your probably not a good dancer anyways." said Duncan as he turned to leave. Courtney caught up to him and slapped the back of his head, "How would you know?!" "Alright then, prove it!" He said, knowing he succeeded. "urgh! fine i'll go with you, happy?" she replied as she left to her room. "Very." He exclaimed as he also headed to his room.

"Why do you get to go with Justin?" Sadie argued with Katie. "Because i'm prettier, and besides he likes me better!" Katie replied as she smirked. "Your just jealous because Jacob Rivers from seventh grade liked me better." Sadie remarked triumphantly. Katie scoffed,"He did not like you better! He just asked you to the dance because I was already taken!" Meanwhile, Justin didn't really want to go to the party, he thought...or he KNEW that he was too good for anyone. "I'll go with you for ten bucks!" Heather bargained out of nowhere. "Deal," Justin replied as he took the money. Sadie and Katie both gave Heather an evil glare, and then left to go find someone else. The only reason Heather wanted to go with Justin was because when she goes to meet Kyle, Justin won't probably even notice knowing that he's so self centered.

Finally it was eight 'o' clock and the party just begun. The party was filled with the sound of music, decorations, and a buffet of course, which Owen and Izzy raided. Since Gwen wasn't much of a dancing person, her and Trent just sat down and talked. Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, and Courtney. headed straight for the dancefloor. Harold watched as Leshawna controlled the D.J. (not the person DJ) Justin was busy admiring himself while Heather waited until it was time to meet up with Kyle. DJ was busy straightening Bunny's bowtie. Tyler was waiting for Lindsay to finish her hair. Eva was busy lifting weights as usual. Since Sadie and Katie never found anyone to go with, they just went with each other. Beth was fixing her dress while cody was combing his hair trying to look tough. Noah was once again reading a novel when all of a sudden sadie and katie asked if they could dance with him, Noah sighed but eventuelly agreed.

A half an hour later, Heather left the party to try and find Kyle. Heather entered the forest where it was cold and foggy. When finally Heather heard a '_psst_ ' which made her jump. She looked up in a tree to see Kyle holding two daggers. When Kyle jumped down he handed Heather one. She gulped,"w-what exactly are we going to d-do with these?" Kyle chuckled as he saw Heather's scared expression. "Nothing yet, we're just gonna' cut some telephone wires." Heather sighed in relief as she followed Kyle. When they reached the telephone wires they immediatly started cutting. Once they were done, they headed to the boats to drill holes in them. Once done, Kyle gave Heather a serious look, she knew what it meant, it was time. Kyle and Heather climbed into Ezekiel's room window, where they found him sound asleep. Heather handed Kyle the gun. Heather's hands were shaking, and she suddenly felt nauscious and broke a cold sweat. As if she wee about to faint. Kyle didn't look to thrilled either. He actuelly looked a little scared. He looked at Heather, she nodded. Kyle took a deep breath and...

**BAM!!!**

**____________________________________________________**

**Hope you like so far!**

**This was a long chapter!**

**Read and Revew please!**


	6. No Way Out

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**If possible I want to get at least 5 reviews before the next chapter. well heres chapter 6!**

**_______________________________________________**

Chapter Six: No Way Out

Harold was dancing with Leshawna when he heard a cell phone ring. He picked it up and noticed it was Ezekiels'. So Harold asked Leshawna if she'd seen him. Harold looked everywhere around the room and didn't see him, and if he asked any of the girls they would just scoff and say '_I don't care_'. So Harold thought that maybe he had left the party early to go to his room. So he just put the cell phone down and continued to dance.

An hour later the party was finally over due to some inapropriate behavior. For example someone snuck alchohol into the punch bowl(Duncan), which caused even MORE inapropriate behavior.

It was 3 a.m. and Tyler was getting ready for bed. Earlier Harold had given Tyler the cell phone he found to give back to Ezekiel. Since the lights were off, Tyler flipped the phone open so he can see. As he walked over to Ezekiel's bed, he tried to wake him up. "Hey dude, you left your phone in the mess hall." Tyler shook him and tried to wake him up, but no matter what he did, he wouldnt even budge. Then Tyler noticed Ezekiels blankets were soaked in red. So he turned him over to find a bullet wound. Tyler let out a shriek whih woke up the whole building.

Chef broke down the door to Ezekiel's room to see that Tyler had fainted. Everyone got curious so they all made their way to the room. Lindsay let out a shrill which sent chills down everyone's spine. Chris and Chef looked at Ezekiel's wound. Chris gagged when he saw the blood. Chef examined Ezekiel's wrist which had 1/22 carved into it. Lindsay let out another scream and made everyone start to panic and run. But before anyone could get away, Chris and Chef blocked the exits. "What are you doing man? Let us out!" DJ screamed trying not to cry.

"Listen you filthy maggots, try not to panic. Now I want everybody to go back into their rooms and..." But before Chef could finish, Duncan found a way out of the building and everyone followed.

They all ran towards the boats, but saw that they were all sinking into the lake. "What kind of sick joke is this?" Beth yelled at Chris. "I am SO calling my lawyer!" Courtney yelled as she dialed her phone, "Hey! my phone won't work!"Everyone broke out their phones and found they all had the same problem.

They all glared at Chris, "I'm not in on this I swear!"Chris hollered while hiding behind Chef.

Later that day, Chris remembered what Kyle had said to him on the phone. Chris got nauscious just thinking about it. '_Is Kyle the one who did it? and what on earth does 1/22 mean?' _He thought trying to go to sleep. Everyone else was trying to fall asleep also. Tyler moved into Cody's and Harold's room. '_what did I do?'_ Chris thought as he slowly fell asleep.

**_______________________________________________**

**This is a really short chapter...sorry!**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Read & Review!**


	7. Hello Again

**Updated Early!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Seven: Hello Again

Earlier the next day, all the ex-campers gathered in the mess hall to hear Chris' announcement about the previous night. "Listen dudes, I know your all a bit freaked out about last night, but Chef being a former army solidier, knows that it was just an animal attack." Chris stated his voice a little shakey. "oh and don't worry about the animal, Chef uh... took care of it."

Everyone looked at Chris curiously and continued their mornings uneasily. "Something up with Chris," Leshawna whispered. "I know he seems a little out of it." Gwen agreed biting her nails. "Oh please! He's obviously just rying to freak us out for old time sake or something." Heather replied grabbing a tray of food. "I don't know this seemed pretty real." throwing away her tray of food. Everyone didn't eat because they remembered the incident and lost their appetites. Even Owen! All except for Courtney. "How could you eat knowing that someone died?" Katie asked as she gulped. "I'll have you know, that I didn't eat all day yesterday. I was studying," Courtney said about to get a tray of food."Here you go Courtney, have my food," Heather said handing her the tray. "Why whats wrong with it?" Bridgette said taking the food away from Courtney. "Listen, messing with you guys is the least of my problems right now." Heather said placing her hand on her hips. Bridgette handed Courtney the tray back and gave Heather a sign that meant '_I'm keeping my eye on you'_ Courtney satarted to eat an Heather grinned.

Later that day, Chris was laying down on his bed trying to fall asleep when all of a sudden e heard his window creek open. Chris' eyes shot open as he heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Chris held his breath trying not to make a sound as he started to sweat. The lights flickered on and Chris lifted the covers from over his face to reveal Kyle standing there with his usual evil grin. Chris stood up from his bed trying to look as manly as possible and asked,"What do you want?" "I'm here to take my money," Kyle said, crossing his arms. "I told you your not getting it!" Chris barked furiously. "Listen Chris, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Kyle stated smoothly."You can either give me my part of the deal and i'll forget about my plan... or you could decide not to give me my money and I'll continue my plan." Kyle finished. "Go ahead, kill all of them! and if you do i'll call the cops."Chris smirked triumphantly. Kyle chuckled as he saw Chris' confident face. "well see here's the problem with that. The cops have no idea that i'm here, they think i'm in hiding, and theres no proof at all showing that i'm here!" Kyle replied as he grinned. But before Chris could reply back Kyle said," And besides you can't call the cops anyways...I cut all the phone wires. So you have until tomorrow at noon to give me my cash." Kyle demended not letting Chris get a word in edgewise as he climbed out the window.


	8. Next!

**Updated!**

**________________________________________________**

**________________________________________________**

Chapter eight: Next!

Once Kyle was out the window he got onto a tree and looked down and saw Heather below. "Did you do it yet?" Kyle asked Heather as he jumped out of the tree. "Yeah, but how long do you think until the *ahem* poison kicks in?" Heather asked. "uh, give it a week or two," replied Kyle. "So... who's next?" Heather asked trying to sound nonchalant. Kyle turned his head slightly and said,"Meet me here at eleven tonight." "But thats in an hour, I haven't slept for a whole day!" Heather shouted but then noticed Kyle was ignoring her. So she sighed and walked to her room.

As Heather entered her room she saw Gwen and Trent having a conversation. "What are you doing in here Trent? This is MY room!" She yelled as she took her sweater off. "Uh, we share this room Heather," Gwen corrected her. "Whatever, just leave," Heather replied, pointing to the door. Trent kissed Gwen on her head and left.

Every few minutes Heather would glance at the clock hanging above her bed, and realized how slow time was going. "So...what were you and Trent talking about?" Heather broke the silence, hoping it'll make time go by faster. "Whats it to you?" Gwen stated, looking over her sketch pad. "Fine then, excuse me for laughing." Heather exclaimed. "Sorry...we were just speaking about you know, what happened to Ezekiel." Gwen placed her sketch pad down and looked at 's eyes grew wide but then nodded signaling her to go on. "I saw the marks on Ezekiels wrist and the bullet wound, it couldn't have been an animal that did it, it had to be a human. The only thing I don't get is why Chris would lie." Gwen finished putting her finger to her chin. Heather looked at the clock once again to see that time flew by quickly. "Whoever did that to him has a REAL problems and probably doesn't have a life or friends," Gwen said getting a little frusterated. Heather sat up,"Well i'm sure they had a real good reason for doing it." She said getting insulted by Gwens remarks. She looked at Heather curiously then giggled,"Okay calm down, I wan't talking about you." Her smile faded as she put her sketch pad away, "Don't tell anyone about what I said, I don't want them to freak out or anything." "I wont," Heather promised as she shut the light.

making sure Gwen was asleep, Heather carefully got up from her bed trying not to make any noise. She quietly slipped her sweater on and gently turned the doorknob. After exiting the building, she saw Kyle. She tapped his back which made him jump. "What do you want?" He asked. "Hey, I was just wondering... how long will this be going on?" She asked hopefully. "Not for long," Kyle started,"I went up to Chris and told him my plan, and don't worry I didn't mention you." kyle told Heather to follow him as he led her to the window of Eva's room. 'This is gonna be easy, she doesn't even have a roomate." Kyle whispered as he took out his dagger. Eva was lifting weights as usual while watching T.V. Kyle looked over at Heather and smiled, "Your in luck sweetheart, I think I can handle this one myself." Heather sighed in relief and walked to her room.

kyle walked down the hall as sly as possible. When finally he reached room 2A, Eva's room. H opened the door as quietly as possible. Luckily, Eva was facing the other direction. Kyle snuck behind her when all of a sudden a floorboard squeaked under his feet and Eva turned around. But before Eva could make a sound, Kyle pounced on her and covered her mouth. She muffled into his hand, and Kyle hesitantly took out his dagger. '_Dang this chick is strong_' he thought. Eva bit his hand, and Kyle let out a small yelp. Eva started yelling as loud as she could, but before she could continue she felt multiple sharp pains on her back. Kyle stabbed her multiple times then stopped. Eva's eyes closed as her head plopped on the floor. Kyle started panting, when he heard footsteps outside the door.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well theres Chapter eight...enjoy!**

**R/R Please!**


	9. Knowing

**I finally updated!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter nine: Knowing

Gwen and Heatheropened the door to Eva's room and let out a shriek. Trent, Duncan, and Geoff heard them and quickly headed over to the room. Trent was the first one there and headed straight to Eva's body. He noticed her wrist and saw 2/24. '_Gwen was right_ ' Trent thought. He quickly signaled Duncan and Geoff to follow him as Gwen and Heather followed close behind. The rest of the ex-campers noticed them running and decided to see what was up. Duncan pounded on Chris' room door and when he answered it he grabbed Chris by the collar. "What the hell is going on here man?! What kind of fucking game are you trying to play!?" Duncan yelled at Chris. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Chris answered getting freked out by all the commotion. By now everybody caught up to join them. "Listen dude Eva just got stabbed in her room, now isn't it a coinsidence that Eva got killed right after ezekiel did?" Geoff stated which made everybody gasp. Chis thought for a minute at that comment. "I dont know where you guys are getting at, but I didn't lie about anything." He said, trying to sound smooth as possible. *sigh* "yeah you did..." Gwen started, as everyone looked over to her,"I saw the bullet wound,and his wrist. I don't know exactly what the numbers mean but I know that he wasn't mauled by an animal."Everyone then returned there gaze to Chris, who seemed speechless. "Why'd you lie to us man?!" DJ yelled, as Duncan tightened his grip on Chis' collar. "Okay okay I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to freak out. Now let me go!" duncan finally let go of Chris causing him to fall.

They all headed to Eva's room gagging at the stench of blood that filled the air. *sigh* "Okay all the dudes follow me, we need to bury these bodies somewhere while you girls stay here."Chis left the room followed by all the guys and Owen dragged there body bags. Heather was about to exit the room until Beth spotted her, "Where are you going?" "Uh, to the bathroom." Heather responded as she exited the room.

Heather wandered through the woods calling Kyle. When finally she spotted him. "What are you doing here?" Kyle asked curiously. "listen I know this is kind of soon but I just found a good opportunity for you," Heather exclaimed grabbing Kyle by his wrist.


	10. Bury 'em

**I updated early this week cause I didn't go to school on Monday. :D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Ten: Bury 'em

Chris was leading the guys to the middle of the forest for the buriel. While Owen was dragging their body bags he asked,"Hey Chris, where'd you get these bags anyways?" Everybody stopped wide-eyed and looked at Chris. "I was going to use them for one of the challenges, but the producers said it would be to brutal for the viewers." Chris looked around and said,"Okay this is a good place start digging." He handed Cody, Tyler, Geoff, and Trent a shovel. The weather wasn't quite agreeing with them that night, it was dark and foggy. Which made their job even harder. "Chris do we have to bury them now?" Cody asked, scared. "Of course we do, if the cops ever see these bodies i'm dead!" Chris yelled stressing out. "This is just another one of Chris' lame schemes to freak us out, I'm going back." Noah said as he walked away. "Are you sure about that dude?" Geoff asked, worriedly. But Noah just ignored him. Noah was heading back to the resort not wanting to believe any of this. '_Chris must think we're so gullible, but not I. He's obviously just playing a stupid joke on us, but why?_' Noah shrugged his thought aside and started to read his novel. Once he began to read the fog pulled in.'_Always prepared_' he thought pulling out his booklight from his pocket and turned it on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean a good opportunity?" Kyle asked while Heather pulled him by the wrist."Just follow me," She said. When finally they arrived where all of the guys were burying the bodies. Kyle grinned at the opportunity until he heard a twig snap behind them, nearby. Kyle and Heather spun around to see a vaguely noticeable shadow. "Thats Noah." Heather whispered as low as possible,"get him before he gets away!"

Kyle quickly took ut his dagger that he always carried around and aimed it at Noah. When he nearly missed, Noah saw Kyle's dagger plunged into a nearby tree. His heart began to race as he began to run. Once Kyle noticed he missed, he quickly began chasing him. When he was close enough he lunged on top of Noah. And before he could yell, he covered his mouth. "Get the Knife!" He yelled to Heather, but not loud enough for everyone to here. She quickly pulled the knife out of the tree. "Heather?" Noah muffled into his hand. When she handed Kyle the knife, he quickly grabbed it from her and slit his throat. He got up off of Noah and tried to wipe off his blood stained hands on his shirt. He turned to Heather and noticed tears swelling up in her eyes. He never liked to see girls cry so he just said," You're going to have to get use to this." When Heather found what she was doing, she held back her tears, stood strong, and walked back to her room.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**If you have any ideas for my story, please share them with me. All ideas will be read and thought over.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and make sure to review.!**


	11. Suspicion

**Again, updated early. My moms car couldn't start up so I didn't go to school. So here's the next chapter.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Eleven: Suspicion

Early the next morning, the girls woke up in the mess hall. Ever since the two incidents, no one wanted to set foot in any of their rooms. So they brought out all of their belongings. The girls awoke with the sound of multiple footsteps outside. When the door bashed open the guys staggered in with bags under their eyes. "Well, its about time,"Heather remarked, earning her cruel looks from everyone else. "Eew whats that smell." Lindsay asked covering her nose. "Hey where's Noah?" Beth wondered looking around. "We thought he was with you guys." Geoff stated, causing everyone to freeze. "What do you mean you thought he was with us?" asked Lindsay. Everyone backed away from each other. "What did ya'll do to him?" Leshawna asked, wide-eyed. "We didn't do anything! He told me he was heading back here and..." Geoff paused. "So it was you guys all this time!" "What are you talking about?" Katie asked confused. "It was one of you girls." Harold stated, "Its a scientific possibility when Noah came one of you girls or ALL of you killed him." Harold finished. "Or maybe Noah never said he was coming here and you GUYS murdered him!" Courtney said coming face to face with Harold. " Thats impossible! Every girl was here all night I saw!" Beth stated. "So were all the guys." DJ remarked, "It was probably Izzy she's crazy and sneaky enough to do it." "Oh! There was this one time when I got like so mad, yeah, and I thought I killed a guy! It was so hilarious! turns out he was just lauging so hard that he passed out!" Izzy replied, talking to fast for anyone to understand. "It wasn't her, I was talking to her last night." Beth said. "it was probably Duncan!" Heather started, "After all, he does have a criminal record, and he carries around his pocket knife all the time!" Everyone looked terrified at Duncan. "Aww come on guys! Ya know me, I wouldn't stoop that low." Duncan assured them, as he tried to put his arm around DJ, but he kept backing away. "Fine believe the chick! I'm outta' here!" But before Duncan left, he turned around and asked, "Courtney, you coming?" She waited awhile but eventually started to walk to him. When she was about to leave the mess hall, Owen grabbed her ankle. "Nooooooo! Don't do it! Or you'll never see the light of day again!" "Listen Owen, I happen to... trust Duncan, and if he's innocent, I don't wanna hang around a room where the real killer is!" Courtney told everybody, as she and Duncan exited the mess hall. That comment made everyone become even more suspicious of one another. Trent looked at Gwen and pointed to the door. She understood and left with him out of the room, along with Bridgette and Geoff close behind. Lindsay left with Beth, Tyler, and Justin. But then Katie and Sadie followed causing Lindsay to ask, "Where do you think you two are going?" "With you guys, because we trust you." Sadie answered. "Well we don't! Sorry, but your just gonna have to leave!" Lindsay demanded. "You don't mind if we follow you, do you Justin?" Katie pleaded. "Sorry, but I can't risk anyone ruining my beautiful face." Replied Justin, while looking through a mirror but no matter what anyone said, Katie and Sadie followed close behind.

Heather went walking with DJ and Cody because she didn't want to seem suspicious. "I wonder who's commiting all these crimes." Cody remarked, glancing at DJ. "I dunno man, but I don't think I wanna find out." DJ said while petting Bunny. Heather felt a hint of guilt, but tried to ignore it.

"Isn't this like so cool? It's like a real horror movie! Except real, and our lives are in danger!" Izzy said excitedly as she started doing cartwheels. "Kinda, except for the fact that we might die!" Owen yelled as he began to run. But before he could run any further, Izzy tripped him. "Ow! What was that for?" Asked Owen, while trying to get up off the ground. "For being a scardey cat! Now come on, lets go find that killer!" Izzy answered.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**If you have any ideas for my story please let me know what they are. All ideas will be thought over.**

**R/R please!**


	12. Eating Their Words

**Yes! I updated, there was no school today so I thought I should take advantage of it.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Twelve: Eating Their Words

While everyone was wandering the woods, Chris' voice came up on the loudspeaker. "Everyone, gather in front of the Mess Hall and stop acting to childish! This is important so if your not at the announcement then Chef will go and hunt you down!" Chris bellowed.

When everybody heard the news, they all grumbled but did what he said anyways.

When they arrived, they all stayed cautious of one another and spread out as far as possible. Chris stepped out of the mess hall and clasped his hands in front of him."I think I know who's causing all this mess," he started and saw everybody glare at each other,"You see there's this crazy stalker fan that I have, and he keeps sending me all these letters."

At that comment everyone chuckled.

"As I was saying! there's this stalker that sent me a letter saying he didn't approve of me not replying back to his letters,and said I would be sorry." Chris finished.

Even after his story no one bought it.

"Yah right, who would be a fan of Chris?" Heather said.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Duncan agreed.

"Oh shut up Duncan! I still don't trust you!" Heather snapped. Causing everybody to argue.

"Okay, Okay shut up you miserable magg..." Chef was interrupted with a loud thud in back of everybody. When they all turned around they let out a scream.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Oh My Gosh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What the Fuck?!"

"Holy Shit!"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!"

When the scraming calmed a bit Chef and Bridgette stepped up to the lifeless body. Chef put his fingers on Noahs sliced neck and swished the blood in his fingers. "This body is in rigger." Chef stated as he kneeled down.

"Uh in english please!" Heather spat.

"It means when a body has been dead for several hours, and becomes stiff. I know that because I watch CS...." Harold was interrupted.

"Eeeew! Hey wait! This body wasn't here before. Was it?" Lindsay at the roof where she thought it came from.

"Yeah, we're all here! But then who could it be?"

"Maybe it was the _murderer_" Harold said in a weird accent while holding up a microscope.

"So Chris DOES have a stalker fan!."Beth said. Which made everybody looked at Chris surprisingly, but then looked at Noah again.

He looked horrible. He was all covered in dry blood. It looked like a few birds were pecking at his skin. Judging by all the cuts and bruises on his arms, legs,and face. And it seemed like one bird succeeded at taking one of his eyes out. **(A/N: Hee hee)**

Chris walked over to Noah's body and saw 3/24. '_crap not again'_ He thought placing Noah's hand down. They all walked away speechless for the rest of the day.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alright, lots of you have been asking about Courtney and the food poising. Yes, she did get poisened. But it'll discuss that matter in the next chapter.** **I promise. **

**And now for the honor of my story AND Halloween I present you with the song ****Dead Mans Party ****by. Oingo Boingo.:**

I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go  
Walkin' with a dead man over my shoulder

I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go

Walkin' with a dead man over my shoulder

Waiting for an invitation to arrive  
Goin' to a party where no one's still alive

Waiting for an invitation to arrive

Goin' to a party where no one's still alive

I was struck by lighting  
Walkin' down the street  
I was hit by something last night in my sleep  
It's a dead man's party  
Who could ask for more  
Everybody's comin', leave your body at the door  
Leave your body and soul at the door . . .

Don't run away it's only me

Don't be afraid of what you can't see

Don't run away it's only me

Don't be afraid of what you can't see

I was struck by lightning

Walkin' down the street

I was hit by something last night in my sleep

It's a dead mans party

Who could ask for more

Everybody's comin' leave your body at the door

Leave your body and soul at the door.

Don't run away it's only me

Don't be afraid of what you can't see

Don't run away it's only me

Don't be afraid of what you can't see

It's only me

It's only me

It's only me

It's only me

It's only me

**Thanks for reading and make sure to review!**

**Happy Halloween!**


	13. Poison

**Updated! **

**And if any of you happen to like Twilight or Inuyasha, then do me a favor and make sure to check out my friend ****..'s ****profile and read her storys. Thank you!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Thirteen: Poison

Everyone was trying to fall asleep, all except for Beth who was whimpering in the corner. Leshawna was trying to get some sleep, but when she heard her crying she asked,"Whats wrong girl?"

"Nothing" Beth sniffed

"Don't be lyin' ta' me! Now tell me whats up." Leshawna said sitting up on her bed.

"It's just that...why did this hafta' happen to us?" She said picking her head up from her hands.

Leshawna sighed then looked at the clock. 11pm. "I dunno honey," Leshawna remarked.

"And what about those numbers?" Beth started,"I mean...what do they mean?"

"I was thinkin' the same thing." Leshawna agreed.

"I mean there was Ezekiel, Eva, Noah..."Beth paused then gave Leshawna a look of terror,"Oh no! Justin!" Beth quickly stood up and sped off to Justins room. She kicked open the door and Justin screamed.

"Sorry Justin but this is important."She warned him. Leshawna caught up to her and entered the room, trying to catch her breath.

"Beth I know i'm hot and sexy already, its not anything new." He retorted.

"No listen, Ezekiel was the first to be voted of the island, Eva was second, and Noah was third..." Beth said. Justin looked at her confused.

"And they're all dead!" Justin had yet another look of puzzlement plastered on his face.

"Justin! Your next! She hollered. Justin covered his face and yelled,"Noooooooo! Not me! They can't do that!" Leshawna, Beth, and Justin heard multiple gasps in back of them and turned around.

"Oh No Justin!" squeeled Katie and Sadie running to his side.

"How long have ya'll been standin' there?" Leshawna asked.

"We heard Justin scream, so we ran over here." Geoff answered.

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing, we need to protect Justin to our fullest ability!" Lindsay shouted.

"Yeah!" All the girls screamed.

"So...what do we do?" asked sadie.

"We all have to keep an eye on him."She replied.

"Oh boy will I!" Owen sqeeked excitedly, earning him a slap from Izzy.

For the rest of the night all the ex-campers sat and stared at Justin like there was no tomorrow.

It was 4am. and all the guys were dozing off from staring at Justin for too long, except for Owen and the girls. All except for Courtney who was sitting with her knees to her chest, her arms hugging her legs, and her head buried in her knees.

"You okay Princess?" Duncan asked putting his hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, slapping his hand away, making him growl in an angry and seductive way.

"You don't look to good." Bridgette stated which made everybody stare at Courtney.

"OH what do you guys want? I'm fine!" She shouted, causing everyone to look away but worry even more.

She put her head back down but when it got quiet she lifted her head again to see Harold examining her. "I've seen those symptoms before." Harold whispered to her.

"What symptoms? mind your own buisness Harold! Before I make you!" Courtney argued,waving her fist in the air, and heard Duncan giggle.

"You got food poisoning." He said nonchalantly.

"What the heck are you talking about?" she asked

"I can tell, my cousin had the same symptoms when I had to take care of him when our parents went on vacation." He said rumaging through his belongings.

"Here take these." He said handing her two charcoal capps.

"What are these?" Courtney asked making sure no one was looking.

"Charcoal capps." he informed her.

"Do they work?" said Courtney examining them.

"I don't know, my cousin died before he could take them." And at that comment she quickly swallowed the capps.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I told you I would go more into the Courtney problem. And please read and review! I want at least five more reviews before the next chapter. And please, if you have an idea don't be afraid to share it with me. All ideas will be read and considerd for my story.**

**Thank you!**


	14. Capture

**Next chapter is up! And it's a long one.**

**And CAUTION: There will be vicious scenes in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Capture

A few minutes later Courtney left the group to go to her room, with Duncan and Bridgette close behind. "Okay I know this is a weird thing to say but i'm actuelly tired of staring at Justin." Gwen announced followed by multiple '_Me too's_ ' and '_mhmms'_

Justin scoffed,"Well what else can we do?"

"We should do what we should've done a long time ago, take action." Yelled Trent to everybody, "We need to find a way to get off this island."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Owen asked.

"Izzy, remember on Total Drama Island when you made that ball of tree sap," Trent started, as Izzy made a wide grin,"Well I was thinking we can make a huge fire so people from shore can see it, and your ball of tree sap would totally work!"

Izzy jumped up from the ground excitedly and said,"Lets do it!"

"Cool , we should probably do it far away from the hotel though, come on lets go." Trent finished as he led the group out of Justins room.

When they arrived at a perfect spot, Trent, Gwen, Geoff, and Beth and Lindsay were gathering firewood. While Izzy had led Owen, Tyler, Heather, Harold and Justin to help her with the tree sap. "Why us?" Tyler asked, lazily. "Because I said so!" Izzy commanded as they followed her.

In the woods, Izzy was demonstrating how to make the balls. When she finished they all went to work. All except for Heather who was sneaking off again to try and find Kyle. She gasped when she was suddenly pulled into a cave of some sort. "Shh! It's me." Kyle whispered, covering her mouth shut.

"Ugh! stop doing that!"she yelled aggravated until she noticed what Kyle pulled her into, "What is this?"

"Lets just say, sleeping in the bushes was a pain in the ass." He started, "It's not exactly the best place to stay but, it'll do."

"No not that, those." She asked pointing behind Kyle.

"What do you think?" He asked sarcastically.

Heather was pointing to a wall which held dozens of weapons, poisons, and any other dangerous things you could think of. "Anyways, Kyle they found out you're murdering them in order and they're all keeping an eye on Justin like hawks! how do you suppose we do this?" She asked in an annoyed and snooty way.

"Shit...okay then here's what we've gotta' do..." Kyle whispered the plan to Heather.

Heather made her way back to where everybody else was and was pretending to try and make a tree sap ball. She was counting down from fifty in her head like Kyle told her too.

50,49,48,47,46,45

Izzy came over to see Heather's progress

44,43,42,41

"What the heck is that?!" Izzy said, disapprovingly.

40,39,38,37,36

"Let me do it!" She snapped irritably.

35,34,33,32,31

"There" She smiled, pleased with her work.

30,29,28,27,26

Izzy ran back over to the firewood where she saw Trent still trying to light a fire.

25,24,23,22,21

"Urgh! Where's Duncan's lighter when you need it?" Trent yelled.

20,19,18,17,16,15

Heather made her way over to Justin, pretending she was watching him.

* * *

She waited patiently...

4,3,2... **BOOM!**

Everybody who was standing up, fell down from the loud sonic boom. They all looked around and saw a huge cloud of smoke not too far away. Everyone decided to see what happened except for Heather who pulled Justin away from the populance. "What are you doing Heather? Let go of me!" Justin argued trying to break free from Heather's grasp.

Heather just ignored him and focused on what Kyle told her to do.

She pulled him into the cave. "Whoa! what is this place?" He said looking around in awe. But when Kyle came out of a corner he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well, well, well so this is the infamous Justin." Kyle walked around Justin, and surprisingly gagged him. Heather grabbed a rope hanging on the wall and tied him to a tree that was far away from the cave.

"Heather?" Justin muffled.

Kyle slipped his hand in his pocket and took out his dagger.

Justin gasped and looked at Heather, hoping she would stop him. She didn't.

Justin was so sure he was going to die when he felt the cold, hard, knife against his skin. But when he opened his eyes he noticed that he only slit his arms and legs. When Kyle left, Justin looked at Heather, she had never seen him look so scared before. Before Kyle left he gave Heather his dagger. She sighed and made her way over to the back of Justin. She took off the cloth that was gagging him.

"Ow! What is going on? And what are you doing?" Justin asked as he felt the cold dagger against his skin again.

"4/24...sorry Justin." He was shocked he had never heard her say sorry before, or if she was even cabable of saying it. He quickly set his thoughts aside when he found that he was alone.

"Help! help me!" Justin screamed hoping that the group heard him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard footsteps behind him.

"You okay dude?" Geoff asked.

"Whoa! This is an impossible knot! I thought only squirrel scouts knew how to make one? I would know because..." Harold was interrupted.

"Shut up Harold! No one really cares!" Gwen yelled irritably. All the talking stopped when Justin screamed. They all turned around to see a bear growling, and vultures surrounding them. They all ran behind a bush. Except for Harold who was still trying to untie the knot. "Hurry Harold!" Justin whispered as loud as possible. "I'm trying! This is...AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold scremed when the bear snapped at him. He swiftly climbed up the tree Justin was tied to.

Heather quietly snuck behind the group, trying to make it look like she was there the whole time. The bear and the vultures seemed to have a smug look on their faces. The birds wasted no time and quickly attacked Justin. Everyone covered their faces and began to tear up. Even the guys. "Eat this you stupid pigeons!" Sadie screamed, holding a slingshot. She fired a rock at a vulture multiple times and missed. "I hate this thing!" She slammed the slingshot to the ground.

For what seemed like forever, the animals left. Harold had the courage to look at Justin. "Eeew!" He was discusted with what he saw. He curiously looked at his wrist. Of course it read 4/24. Harold looked around to see that he was alone. He quickly sprinted back over to the group, where they were heading back to the fire.

* * *

**Okay thanks for reading! and make sure to review!**


	15. Getting Caught

**Updated! Yay! And for all of you who reviewed my story I want to say Thanks and to keep them coming!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Getting Caught

All the way back to the fire, they all mourned Justins death. It seemed as though they took his death harder than anybody else's. Occasionally someone would try and smile to make everybody else feel better. When they finally made it back to the fire, Trent was so frusterated he kicked the firewood. Which somehow caused a fire. It gave them hope again to see sparks flying. When all of a sudden the sound of thunder filled the air.

"Urgh! are you serious?!" Trent yelled angrily, while the heavy rain put the fire out.

Slowly they made their way back to the resort. When they entered the hotel it was silent. All that was heard was the sound of the rain pelting against the roof and windows. For some reason Trent was the only one who looked angrily. He quickly stammered off to his room and slammed his door shut. At the sound of the door slam, Duncan and Bridgette walked to where the group was.

"Where were you guys?" Bridgette asked curiously. No one answered but just locked themselves in their rooms. Gwen though, was worried about Trent so she knocked on his door lightly.

"Trent?" She said, when he didn't answer she opened the door slowly.

"Do you wanna' talk?" She asked, entering his room. Trent didn't answer, he just closed his eyes and put his head down. She sat next to him on his bed.

When she was about to say something Trent spoke up,"Why didn't I do anything?"

"Didn't do what?" Gwen asked but soon realized what he meant, "Trent you weren't the only one, and it wasn't you fault."

"But I could've at least tried to help the guy, but no I just left him there." Trent said full of regret.

"Trent listen..." But before Gwen could finish, Trent grabbed her shoulders and said, "Gwen I promise that I will do anything I can to make sure that you get off this island safe and unharmed." Trent promised, leaving the room without hearing what Gwen had to say. Gwen didn't know if she should hug Trent or puke on him.

Duncan was passing through the hall, when he noticed Gwen with a worried expresson planted across her face,"You alright?"

"Not really," Gwen sighed.

"Why? Whats up?" he wondered as he entered the room and sat next to her.

"It just seems like Trent hasn't been acting like himself lately." She started,"He feels like the '_Justin_ ' incident was his fault."

"Yah well he IS the paranoid one." Duncan said trying to make her feel better. Gwen giggled and hugged him.

* * *

Mostly everybody were in Katie's room so they can make sure she was safe. "Harold! Go call Duncan!" Beth ordered, pointing to the door.

"Why me?" Harold asked.

"Because he's the toughest and 'cause I told you to." said Beth, pushing him out the door. Harold fell down to the ground by Beth's push and his glasses fell off. He heard voices in the next room and without putting on his glasses he peaked inside. All he saw was a green and black figure and a blue and black blurry figure. When his eyes focused a little better he noticed the two figures coming oddly close together. Harold squinted his eyes and finally noticed that it was Gwen and Duncan and they were... making out?! He quickly ran back to Katie's room.

"Harold! I thought I told you to get Duncan!" Beth yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

"I...saw..." Harold wheezed trying to catch his breath.

"Just say it dude!" Tyler shouted.

"Gwen...and...Duncan...were.............I think i'm having heart pelpatations!" he wheezed again.

"What?" Trent asked curiously.

"They were making out okay!? GOSH!" He sat down, arms crossed. They all gasped and the room became silent. Seconds later Duncan and Gwen entered the room, his arm around her shoulder. Everyone especially Trent glared at them.

"Who died?" Duncan said sarcastically, earning him a high five from Gwen. Leshawna sprang off the floor and slammed the door on the way out. Duncan and Gwen started feeling uncomfortable with all the staring, when the door swung open to reveal Courtney. "Whats wrong? I heared shouting?" She asked, looking more sick than usual, while she leaned on the door for support.

* * *

**Hmm...cliffhanger. And just to let you know I am a 100% Duncan and Courtney lover, and a 100% Duncan and Gwen hater. I don't care what you think. But don't get me wrong, I love Gwen...just not with Duncan.**

**Anyways read and review!please?**


	16. Thinking Back

**Next chapter**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Thinking Back

Kyle was listening to his music, it was something he usually did whe he was waiting for someone.(Heather) Just like he usually did after school when he was ten years old. He would always wait for his dad to get home at around eight 'o' clock at night. Every week on friday their dad would always check on their report cards to see how they were doing in school. His younger brother Danny of course always and forever will be a straight A+ student. Kyle always envied all the attention his dad gave Danny. Kyle hated school, he was always bullied, and it even seemed like the teachers didn't like him. Danny though was a popular kid in school. With the girls always at his heels and with his good grades. And whenever he noticed someone bullying Kyle, he would step up to the bully and threaten them. It was nice for him to care, but it was also embarressing! People didn't think he could stand up for himself, which made him even more miserable. And with all the problems at school he could never concentrate on his school on some days Kyle would actuelly ditch school to get away from it all.

When Kyle was two years old his mother was the only one with a job. Until one day she left the family, because their mom and dad would always argue. and since their dad never graduated high school, he couldn't get a decent paying job to support the family. So the only thing he thought he could do was live a life of crime and get money the easy way. And he was actually good at it too, he never got caught once. But one time he took it too far. He demanded the cashier lady to put the money in the bag, but all she did was scream. He told her to shut up, but when she didn't, he shot her. He actually smiled at the satisfaction of killing somebody. And after that day, he always killed the person he stole money from. Kyle actually saw his dad kill someone before. It happened in front of his house, and Kyle was peeking through the window. When he saw how happy his dad was after a murder, he wanted to make his dad proud and do it for himself. But he could never find the opportunity to do it. Until...now.

Kyle put away his music and went to go find Heather.

* * *

"I think there's something you need to know about your MAN court." Bridgette said making her way over to Courtney, and elbowing Duncan hard on the way.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked rubbing his shoulder where Bridgette hit him.

"Harold saw you do it Duncan." Owen informed him. Harold gave Owen a glare for using his name.

"Oh really? and what did this moron tell you?" Duncan went up to Harold and held him up by his collar.

"Why what happened?" Courtney asked curiously, getting a little angry. Gwen was going to stand next to Trent but he just walked away and stood next to Courtney.

"Harold said he saw you and Gwen kissing in Trent's room." Beth shouted to Duncan.

"What!?" shouted Courtney, looking like she was about to kill somebody right then and there.

"What are you guys talking about? That never happened!" Gwen threw her arms in the air trying to explain.

"Psh yeah, try telling that to them." Geoff pointed to Courtney and Bridgette leaving the room.

"This is crazy! You have to believe me Trent!" Gwen turned around and yelled at him. Trent just cocked his eyebrow and rolled his eyes, but even though he kept a smug look on his face, in his eyes you could tell he was sad.

When Duncan wasn't looking, Harold somehow found a way to get away from his grasp. "I'll get you later nerd." he warned Harold by puting his finger to his chest. Harold shook in fear and hid behind Owen.

"Your lucky your a chick!" Duncan said before he slammed the door in their faces.


	17. Blackout

**Updated!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Blackout

Heather was sitting in her room making a list of what she would buy with the money that Kyle promised her. '_hmm...maybe I can have my own talk show, __The World According To Heather_ ' Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of someone tapping a window. Sure enough it was Kyle. Heather rolled her eyes and slid the screen open, "Isn't it a little late for this?"

"No, this is a perfect time, now get out here!" He exclaimed, pointing his index finger to the ground.

"No way! No one talks to me that way." She quickly closed the screen to the window and locked it. She smirked triumphantly. Kyle put his hand to his face and grouned. He didn't want to have to do this but...

**Smash!!!**

He bashed the window with his fist and broke it into a million pieces. Heather screamed but quickly put her hands over her mouth to be quiet. So without arguments she slipped on her sweater and climbed out the window. A few people that heard the smash hastily ran to her room. Owen was the first one there and when he entered the room the first thing he noticed was the shattered window. "Heather's gone!" He yelled, before the lights to the hotel went pitch black.

* * *

Outside, Kyle and Heather finally disconnected the wires to the hotels lights.

When suddenly they heard shrills and yelling coming from everywhere in the building. "So what exactly are we gonna do?" She asked him, while walking to the hotel.

"Just follow me." remarked Kyle.

"But what if they see me...then they..." She was interrupted.

"They can't see you, it's late at night and inside the building is pitch black, calm down." When infront of the hotel, Kyle turned the doorknob and walked in. Inside they heard people tripping over things, whining, and footsteps. Owen was walking out of the room, entering the hall when he noticed Kyle's silouhette entering the hotel. So he then tip-toed back into the room.

"What now?" Heather whispered. Kyle didn't answer, he quickly reached for the nearest object and threw it at a nearby window, causing a loud smashing noise. Making everybody become silent.

* * *

Sadie and Katie were hiding under Katie's bed. When they heard footsteps entering their room, they immediatly held their breaths. Kyle stepped closer to Sadie and tried to listen for any sounds.

Kyle cleared his throat,"Come on guys, the rest of us are already outside." He tried to sound like Trent, hoping they would come out.

"Oh good!" Sadie said in relief.

"But we have to hurry, I heard footsteps nearby." Kyle said. Katie quickly got out from under the bed. Sadie though, was having quite a bit of trouble. Katie was gonna try and help her but ran out the door when she heard Kyle yell,"Get outside hurry!"

"Hurry Trent! I think I heard..." Sadie's voice trailed off when she was injected by a tranquilizer gun.

* * *

Harold happened to be in the same room as Owen." Harold?" Owen whispered. "I'm right here!" He answered back. "I just saw a dude at the doorway, and i've never seen him before." Owen and Harold both glanced at the turning doorknob and hid in a dark corner. Once they saw that it was Heather, they let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Your alive!" Owen said.

She just ignored his comment and held up the tranquilizer.

But in the datk it looked like an actual gun,"What are you doing?"

Owen let out a girly shriek and instantly fell into a deep sleep. Harold thought that Owen was dead for sure. He accidentaly gasped loudly and Heather whipped her head in Harolds direction. She couldn't see anything so she just started shooting in random areas of the room. She somehow missed him altogether and he darted out of the room, tripping over multiple things.

She mumbled curse words under her breath while she reloaded the tranquilizer gun. When she was done she saw Harold's silouhette turning a corner, when all of a sudden he fell to the ground. Kyle's silouhette appeared and shot Harold in the arm.

* * *

Heather knew they only needed one more person, and of course it had to be either miss big loud and proud or weird goth girl. '_hmm there are already two overweight losers, guess i'll go with the freak show '_ She quietly opened the door to Gwens room and saw her on her bed hugging her pillow. Gwen didn't even make a noise, almost as though she was...dead? Heather poked her as she toppled over the bed. She then saw in the moonlight, that she had been already shot with a dart.

Heather huffed in disappointment. She heard Kyle shouting from outside, dragging Harold along the dirt ground. So she quickly grabbed Gwens wrist and dragged her outside. But before they left to the woods, Kyle reconnected the wires.

* * *

**Read and Review please!**


	18. The Ransom Letter

**Updated! **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Ransom Letter

When the lights to the hotel flickered back on, some people decided that it was safe to come out of their rooms. Izzy hesitantly opened her door, and with every creaking sound the door made, she would flinch. She quietly went down the hall while doing weird ninja moves that you would see in the movies. She peeked around a corner and saw the kitchen straight sight of the kitchen made Izzy think of Owen, so she decided to try and find him. When she entered the kitchen she gasped at the sight of a plate that had everything on it.! Nothing was eaten! Cody appeared in the kitchen and saw Izzy fuming in anger.

"You okay Izzy?" Cody asked, when Izzy suddenly ran down the hall shouting so everyone could hear. All the doors opened to see a very angry and worried Izzy.

"Whats wrong Iz?" Geoff asked.

"Owen is Missing!" She screamed, making everyone cover their ears.

"How do you know? Maybe he's just hiding somewhere!" Geoff questioned again.

"No he's not! I saw a plate of food in the kitchen........and nothing was even eaten!!!" She confirmed, making them all gasp.

"Thats serious!" Bridgette said worriedly.

They all turned their heads when footsteps were heard coming towards them. It was Katie. "Where's Sadie!?" She panted, leaning on the wall, "And why weren't you all outside?"

"What are you talking about?" Beth asked.

"Trent told me and sadie that you guys were outside waitin..." She paused when she noticed some ex-campers were missing,"Hey, where is Heather? and Owen? and Gwen? and Harold? and...and...Sadie!?!?!" Katie broke down in tears at the thought of her missing friend.

They all looked around, they didn't even notice them all missing. The halls were filled with questions and concerns. What now?

* * *

Chris sat on his business chair with his head propped up with his hands on his desk.'_what do I do now?There's no way off of this cursed island._' Chef was busy looking out a window , while carefully sharpening his hatchett. A knock was heard at the door. They froze. Chef looked out the peep-hole and saw a scared and battered Heather. He slowly opened the door and let her in. She slowly made her way over to Chris, looking as if someone was about to pop out of nowhere. Chris noticed Heather was holding an envelope, "H-here Chris." Heather stuttered, handing him the letter.

"What happened?"Chris asked her.

"He let me go, just to give you th-this." She struggled with her sentence.

Chris wasted no time to open the envelope. Inside contained a letter that read:

_Listen up Chris, I have four of your stupid campers. Each day that goes by that I don't have my money, one WILL die. Better Hurry Chris times runnin' out._

_ Kyle_

* * *

Chris hastily grabbed his purse and took out his money...or Kyles money now. Chef chuckled a little. "What!? It's a MAN- purse!" Chris shouted.

He ran to the hotel where the rest of them were.

* * *

**Looks like Chis has given up huh?**

**Will Kyle kill the captives? Who will take the money to Kyle? And is Kyle finally done with his killing spree?**

**Find Out!**


	19. Captives

** I know I haven't updated in forever! Well at least it seems like it to me. Here's the next chapter anyways!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:Captives

Chris entered the hotel lobby and heard multiple voices. He stepped in the kitchen and looked down the hall where he saw shadows. When he turned the corner in the hall, the group stood silent looking at Chris and Heather, who still looked read the letter fron Kyle to them and saw scared expressions plastered on there faces.

"So i've decided to give him what he wants, I'm just tired of this whole thing." Chris took out Kyles's money from his pocket and stashed it into the envelope.

"So...who wants to take it to him?" He asked nonchalantly.

Everyone started heading back to there rooms, but found that they were locked. They looked back to see Chris smirking.

"C'mon guys...I have weapons." Chris said in a bargaining voice.

"I'll do it!" Duncan shouted, eager to get his hands on a machine gun.

"Oh no your not!" They heard Courtney yell from her room.

While Chris was asking for more participants, Duncan walked into Courtney's room and asked, "Oh really? And why do you care?"

"I don't! I just know that your only going so you can hit on Gwen." She answered while crossing her arms.

"I ask again. Why do you care?" Duncan asked, trying to soung annoying.

"Because..........I don't want to see Trent heartbroken again!" She lied.

"Oh bullshit Courtney! Why don't you EVER tell the truth!" He began to feel frusterated.

"What truth?" She asked nonchalantly.

"That your Jealous!" He shouted back.

"Of who? I'm not the desperate one trying to steal girls from their boyfriends!"

"Okay you know what!? I'm leaving!"

Duncan quckly headed towards the door but before he exited he heard Courtney yell, "I HATE YOU!"

It hurt him inside, but all he could bring himself to say was,

"What else is fucking new!" He slammed the door.

* * *

Izzy,Duncan,Trent,Katie, and Leshawna all picked their weapons. Izzy with a grenade, Duncan with a pistol, Trent with a knife, but Leshawna and Katie didn't want any. On there way they passed the spot where Justin died. His corpse was still there and his expression looked as though he was still screaming. Trent shuddered at the sight. They all flinched at every suspicious sound they heard. The sun disappeared behind the hills and the clouds began to cave in. Izzy though, didn't care about the surroundings, She just wanted Owen back. Thunder was heard, and the wind started to pick up. And with all the clouds it was hard to see heard faded voices echo through the trees and it caught there attention. They headed towards the noise and found a dim light in the distance. Izzy signaled them to stand behind her while she peeked inside the cave. Inside she saw Gwen and Sadie in seperate cages and Owen and Harold chained to a wall. She hid behind the wall when she heard sounded like a guys voice that they never heard before. Izzy turned her head and mouthed '_Who's That?_' They just shook their heads and continued to listen.

They guys voice began to speak,"Make sure no one gets away, I'll be right back." The sound of a gun reloading echoed in the cave. They all shook in fear but quickly recovered when they heard his footsteps leaving. Heather turned a corner in the cave and started humming a toon. When Izzy thought it was safe, they entered and quickly made their way over to the captives. Trent and Izzy fiddled with the locks and released Gwen and Owen. Duncan was watching out to make sure no one was coming, with his gun armed and ready. Izzy began to help Leshawna with Harolds handcuffs and successfully cracked it open.

"Sadie's lock is stuck!" Katie squealed, panicking.

"Hurry up guys!" Duncan yelled, When the sound of a distant gunshot was heard.

Leshawna quickly ran over to Katie and tried to help her. But failed miserably. They all froze when footsteps were heard. Heather gasped when she saw them.

"Heather? What are you doing here?" Trent asked.

"I...uh...um...was uhh...kidnapped?" She answered uneasily.

"She's lying!"Gwen shouted,"She was the one who locked us up!"

"H-he made me!"Heather's heart dropped.

"No he didn't!" Sadie cried.

"Who's _he_?" Leshawna asked, giving up on Sadie's lock and letting Izzy try.

"I don't know. But I heard the name _'Kyle'_ " said a baffled Owen. Confused were spread across their faces.

"Someone's coming!" Duncan whispered loudly, while trying to find a place to hide. They all scrambled to try and hide.

Heather ran towards the cave entrance and yelled," Kyle Hurry! They're getting away!"

Without another word, Kyle sprinted over to the cave and saw empty handcuffs and one empty cage. He looked o full of rage it looked like he wanted to strangle someone. So to let his anger out he pointed the gun to Sadie. But before he could shoot he heard Katie yell,"Wait!" Kyle turned around and saw Katie peeking out from her hiding spot. Slowly, the others began to show themselves.

"And why would I do that?" Kyle asked while lowering his gun.

"Because Chris wanted m-me to give you this." She slowely walked over to him and handed him the envelope with Chris's money. He snatched it from her hand and made her flinch. He opened it with one hand and the other had the gunpointed to Sadie. Kyle took the money out and stashed it all in his pocket, all $50,000. He smirked and it made everybody think that it was all over. When all of a sudden he pointed the gun to Gwen and shot her.

"Gwen!" Trent yelled as he ran to her side. Luckily he just shot her in the leg, she fell to the ground and cried out in pain.

"What are you doing?" Heather yelled, "You got your money!"

"Sorry, old habbits die hard." He smirked deviously.

Another sound of a gun reloading was heard. Duncan was about to shoot until he saw Kyle grabbing another gun from his pockets. He pointed it to Sadie and Duncan, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kyle warned him.

Izzy readied the grenade and threw it at Kyle. He dodged it and quickly fired at Sadie, making her fall and hit her head on the cage bars. Kyle left running. Trent picked up Gwen and ran to the exit followed by everyone else. Except for Katie who sat there crying by Sadies dead body. Leshawna ran back to urge Katie to follow them, she even tried to carry her, but katie just didn't want to leave her BFFFL. So Leshawna gave up and ran out. And seconds later the whole place exploded into a giant cloud of black smoke.


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

**Usually when I type up a Chapter I copy it from my writing notebook.**

**Well you guys caught up with me and now I have no more chapters to copy.**

**Don't worry i'm still continuing the story but don't expect chapters to come every week like they use to.**

**I'm going as fast as I can but i'm sure you all had writers block before.**

**And thats what i've been having lately.**

**So to speed up the process i'm asking all of you to please give me some ideas.**

**Of couse you don't have to, but if you do then please let me know what it is.**

**Thank you for your patience.**


	21. Gunpoint

Chapter Twenty: Gunpoint

Kyle exited the woods and the hotel was in sight. He was anxious to see someone suffer, so he quickly and quietly opened any random window he saw with a crowbar **(A/N:Don't ask me how thats possible.) **He stepped inside, through the window and saw someone asleep in bed and stared down at his next victim. Courtney. To wake her up he slapped her in the face, but quickly covered her mouth so she couldn't yell. His prediction was true. She tried to scream but couldn't with his hand in the way. But she stopped when she felt a cold hard gun against her forehead. He slowly removed his hand from her face. She heard the gun click and without hesitating she yelled,"Wait!" He slammed both his hands over her mouth and looked over to the door with a worried expression.

"Shut Up!" He whispered.

When he saw that no one was coming he grabbed his gun that was on the ground and pointed it to her again.

"So it was you." She whispered, narrowing her eyes.

"It's about time you caught up." He said sarcastically.

"But...Why?" She asked, sitting up in her bed.

"It's simple darling, but I can't tell you. Or I would have to kill you." He answered her.

"But you were about to do it anyways!" She screamed, causing Kyle to drop his gun right beside her, to cover her mouth again. She swiftly reached for the gun and pointed it directly to Kyle.

"You see? I always get what I want." She smiled, pretending to look innocent.

But Kyle didn't look the least bit worried. With one fast move he took his dagger from his pants pocket.

"You know, I'm kinda glad that poison didn't work, That way you could be in even more pain." He told her as they were both glaring at eachother.

"So you poisoned me! Harold was right." she told him,"But how?"

"Lets just say I had some help." He answered her while polishing his dagger with his shirt.

Courtney thought of when Heather gave her a tray of food,"Heather?" Kyle nodded his head. Courtney closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. She placed her finger on the trigger, but dropped the gun when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Drops of blood escaped past her lips and her once copper skin was now pale. She fall back in her bed and clenched the wound in pain. Kyle watched her suffer and smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

**I know this chapter is WAY short. but I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Courtney. Someone left me a review that said Courtney should figure out everything before she died, well here it is!**

**Will the others make it back? How will Duncan react to Courtney's death? And am I afraid to read my own reviews?**

**Find out!**


	22. Too Late

Chapter Twenty One: Too Late

It was still dark outside and it slowly began to rain. They had just stopped running, when they thought it was safe. Trent let Gwen down and had her arm around his shoulder, to help her walk. Duncan kept mumbling curse words to himself for not shooting Kyle. And Owen and Harold were shaking from being devastated. Izzy wasn't walking, she was actually swinging from tree to tree, but fell when the rain made the branches slippery. Leshawna looked as if she was about to collapse, she was tired from not sleeping all night. They walked back taking in what just happened, it was quiet until Leshawna broke the silence by asking,"What time is it?"

"12:45" Harold answered, looking at his superhero wristwatch. Duncan tripped him, hoping it would make him feel better, it didn't.

"Gosh!" Harold exclaimed, while wiping mud off his face and clothes.

Gwen yelped in pain.

"Can we stop guys? Gwens bleeding is getting worse." Trent asked, while sitting on a rock under a tree. The rest nodded their heads and sat down. Gwen took off her leggings and looked at the blood running down her leg. Trent ripped off part of his shirt sleeve, wrapped it around Gwens legs, and tied it tight, to stop the bleeding.

"Hey! You know what i've noticed?" Owen asked.

No one answered.

"Sadie wasn't supposed to die after Katie," he told them.

"What are you talking about?" Harold asked.

"Well, Gwen said that the killer was going in order, but Sadie didn't go after Katie, Tyler did. But Tyler isn't gone yet.," They all shook their heads, showing they understood.

"How do you know Tyler isn't gone yet?" Trent asked, "Who's after Sadie?"

Duncans eyes grew wide and he rapidly got up and ran to the hotel

"Whats up with him?" Leshawna asked.

They shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

Out of nowhere, a shrill was heard in the distance. It sounded like Bridgette. They all stood up and ran to the hotel. And Owen threw Gwen over his shoulder, and tried to catch up with the rest of them. Leshawna fell, face first into the mud,but couldn't get up because she sprained her leg.

"Hey! Ya'll! Help me!" She hollered to them, but they could't hear her over Bridgette's screams. She struggled to stand up while the rain pelted hard on her. A shadow loomed over her, she hesitantly turned her head to see none other than Kyle, giving her a menacing smile. He ran closer to her but fell when Leshawna tripped him. He growled at her, Leshawna gulped but did the same thing. She knew what the odds were of her winning the fight, but she tried anyways. She found a sharp piece of tree bark and threatened him with it. Kyle chuckled but found himself getting stabbed in his left arm. He stared down and saw blood flowing from his arm. But he didn't scream,he just took out his new dagger and stabbed her in her sprained leg. Leshawna screeched while Kyle twisted the knife inside her leg. He grabbed the piece of bark she stabbed him with and jabbed her in the neck. She died instantly. He kicked her in the side and made a crooked smile.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Geoff heard Bridgette screaming and ran into Courtneys room where Bridgette was trying to help Courtney stay alive. Geoff and Owen ran in with an emergency kit. The rest walked into the room and gasped, but quickly ran out because they didn't want to be killed by Duncan. All except for Geoff,Bridgette, and Owen who stayed there trying to help her. The front door to the hotel opened and slammed shut,it had to have been Duncan. So hastily Owen locked the door so Duncan couldn't get in.

Duncan ran up the stairs and tried to open Courtneys door.

"Why is it locked?" He asked Courtney, thinking she would answer back.

"Whatever you do, don't let him in here." Bridgette whispered to Owen.

Geoff and Owen nodded in agreement.

"Uhh...she doesn't want to talk to you right now dude." Geoff said.

Duncans eyes grew wide, "What are YOU doing in there?"

Sounds of whining and screams of pain were heard coming from the room.

"Open the damn door!" He demanded angrily.

"No! You can't come in!" Owen hollered.

"Owens in there too? What are you doing in there?" He asked, fuming with anger.

Geoff turned to Bridgette who pulled the knife out from Courtneys chest, and a ear peircing shrill echoed throughout the whole hotel.

With a strong kick, Duncan opened the door to her room.

Within a matter of seconds his angry face quickly turned into a worried expression.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Duncan ran to Courtneys side, and saw what was happening.

"I need a tweezer! I might be able to save her." Bridgette informed them.

Owen got Harold to help them, with a steady hand Harold was trying to take out a sharp piece of Kyles dagger that still stayed inside her.

It took a few minutes but he finally took it out. They expected to hear a scream but nothing was heard...nothing whatsoever. In fact Courtneys eyes were closed, and her skin turned pale.

"Courtney?" Harold said. Making sure if she was alive.

Nothing...

"Courtney wake up!" Owen yelled shaking her shoulders.

Still nothing...

"Princess?" Duncan asked as tears began to form in his eyes.

........

"Sorry Duncan we did everything we could." Bridgette said comfortingly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"leave..." Duncan whispered.

"What?" Geoff asked.

"LEAVE!"

Without any arguments the group left him alone.

Duncan kneeled down next to Courtney. His body felt weak everytime he looked at her. He lied there for a while just thinking of the last thing she told him.

_"I HATE YOU!"_

He finally found the strength to hold back his tears and stood up. He looked at her for the last time and delicatly moved a strand of hair from her face. Duncan walked out of the room heavy hearted and lazily walked outside.

* * *

Another short chapter...I know. But hey, at least I updated this week! And early too!

And please don't hate me for this. She had to go sometime!

How will Duncan go on without Courtney? How will Harold think of Leshawnas death? And will Kyles arm get better? Find Out!


	23. Realizing

** Updated! Its a short chapter but at least its something for the week.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Realizing

Finally, making it back, the first thing they did was tell the rest about Heather. Interesting enough, no one looked as shocked as they thought they would be. After the '_Courtney_' incident, the whole building felt meloncholy again. As the morning sun barely peeked above above the hills, they got ready for bed in Chris' cabin. Duncan though, could not be found anywhere.

As Harold set his head on his pillow, and closed his eyes, he remembered that he didn't tell Leshawna goodnight as he usually did. Even though he knew he annoyed her , he still did it. He sat up, put his glasses on, and scanned the room. No Leshawna. So he quietly stood up and walked around the room. Still no Leshawna. As Harold became worried, he confided Trent.

Trent sat up and rubbed his eyes,"Are you serious?"

Harold nodded his head and whispered, "She's not here!".

A couple other people overheard them and found that the fact was true. Beth hugged her bestfriend Lindsay and they both began to sob quietly. Chris had been locked in his room for the past three days. None of them knew why. Harold and Gwen stayed up, watching over everybody since they were themost terrified.

* * *

* * *

Kyle clumsily walked into the cave and fell at Heather's feet. All Heather did was roll her eyes.

"What's up with you now?" she asked annoyed.

Kyle scowled at her while attempting to stand up. When Heather saw his wound, she gasped a little. She was shocked to see Kyle hurt. He pulled up his sleeve and pulled out a bandana out of his pocket. He had a struggle wrapping the bandana on his wound.

Heather sighed "Here let me do it."

She held out her hand. Kyle looked at her and handed her the bandana. She wrapped it as tightly as possible so it would stop the bleeding.

All of a sudden, for a reason he'll never understand, he was captivated by her hazel eyes, pursed lips, and exceptionally long legs. 'Wow', he thought to himself, but quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he found out she had finished.


	24. Calamity

**Oh my gosh! Its been ages since I updated this, and i'm sooooooooooooo sorry! I've just been busy lately and i'm sure you all know the dreaded writers block. So please forgive me and read this chapter. I hope this never happens again!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: Calamity

Lindsay awoke early the next morning by the sound of the pelting rain on the roof. There was a stormoutside and the wind roared, making the trees sway roughly. She stretched and yawned. There was a light spreading across the floor from the crack of the door from chris' room, showing that he was still awake. Suddenly a loud knocking sound was heard at the door. Lindsay quickly hid under her covers, shaking with fear. And the sound of the heavy rain didn't help either.

"Hello?" Lindsay whimpered.

No one she got up to answer the doorjust in case if it were Duncan. She opened the door slightly and peeked out. No one was there. So she closed the door quietlyand walked back to her sleeping bag. A minute later, the sound was heard again from the door. She looked above her covers, and decided to ignore the noise. It knocked six times over the last fie minutes, until Lindsay finally got annoyed and opened the door. No one was there still, so she took a few steps outside and looked both ways.

"D-Duncan? Laquisha?" She stuttered. She was about to turn back into the cabin, but stopped when she saw Heather blocking her way.

"Heath-_Mmph_!" Heather covered her mouthand grabbed her wrist. Lindsay tried to scream but couldn't, and she tried squirming away but Heather was too strong. Until they were far enough from the cabin, Heather took her hands off of Lindsays lips.

"Don't kill me Heather! I didn't do anthing!" Lindsay yelled.

"Shhh...listen Lindsay.." Heather started, " I didn't mean to kill all those people...Kyle made me, and now I have nowhere to sleep. Do you think I can sleep with the rest of you guys?"

Lindsay studied Heather and felt that she was telling the truth,"But..."

"Please?" Heather pleaded.

"Okay." Lindsay gave in and started back towards the cabin.

"Aww thanks Linds, I knew you were my BFF." On their way back to the cabin, Lindsay suddenly felt herself at gunpoint, and let out a shriek as Heather smirked. In a quick move, she somehow made Heather lose her grip on her and she rapidly ran back to the cabin. Heather placed her finger on the trigger and aimed the gun at her. She missed. She tried again, but kept missing.

Heather came to a quick halt when she saw everybody coming out of the cabin and look at her. She figured that if they saw that she had a gun then they would run away, but to her misfortune she saw Lindsay with a gun in hand and Chef with his hatchet. Heather ran the opposite direction hoping she would get away, but felt even more terrified when she heard their footsteps getting closer. She stepped in a huge puddle of mud and slipped. She panicked as she fell to the ground. Lindsay ponted the gun to Heather and put her finger on the trigger. Heather closed her eyes tightly but they shot wide open again when she heard a gunshot. Suddenly Lindsays eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground. Heather squinted her eyes and saw Kyle standing at a far distance, smiling his usual evil smile. The group gasped and turned around, which gave Heather time to get away. Swiftly she stood up and sprinted as fast as she could

"What are you waiting for? Throw it!" Bridgette yelled to chef.

"I can't kill a girl!" Chef explained to Bridgette. Izzy snatched the hatchet out of Chefs hand and threw it at Heather. She nearly got her, but missed. They all looked back but couldn't see Kyle anywhere so they chased after Heather. Heather figured it wasn't safe in the cave anymore-since they all knew where it was now- so she ran until she found herself on top off a waterfall. They all came to a quick stop, then slowly surrounded her. Heather had no choice but to jump down the waterfall, so she held her nose with her hand and jumped. But then found herself dangling by Geoffs hand.

"Help me guys!" Geoff hollered to the group.

Owen grabbed Geoffs leg and leisurley pulled Heather up. Heather snapped off a sharp twig that was sticking out from the side of the cliff and struck Geoffs hand. Which made Goeff lose his grip on Heathers arm. She splashed into the lake below and quickly held onto the closest boulder she could find.

Kyle wasn't hiding, he was quietly making his way over to the cabin where Gwen and Bridgette were in. Bridgette was trying to heal Gwens wound, until she heard a window opening in Chris' room. Bridgette stood up and looked through the crack of the door to Chris' room, and saw Kyle climbing in gradually. Bridgette quickly but quietly, woke Gwen up and put her finger to her lips, telling Gwen not to make a sound. She helped Gwen up and they both hid in the closet. Right when she closed the closet door, she heard the doorknob turning from Chris' room. She and Gwen held their breaths as they heard his footsteps wandering the room. Gwens eyes started to water and she started to breath more heavily through her nose. Bridgette put her hand over Gwens mouth and her eyes began to water also. When they both looked under the door, they saw Kyle's shadow coming closer to the closet.

The group were already walking back to the cabin when they suddenly heard Bridgette and Gwen screech.

"Aww man! The Girls!" Chris realized, and they all sprinted to the cabin. Just when they reached for the doorknob, one gunshot ignited, as it echoed throughout the resort followed by a shriek.

"It's...locked!" Chef alarmed them whole pulling on the knob.

"**Aaargh**!" Izzy kicked the door and it opened, unfortunatly she broke the whole door off his hinges.

Kyle shot his last bullet and struck Bridgette in the head. Kyle then turned his attention to the crowd and pulled the trigger...but nothing came out, the gun was empty.

"_Shit_" He muttered, and his eyes widened when he saw them inching closer.

"**Now!**" Geoff and Trent bursted out.

Everyone tackled Kyle and pinned him to the ground. Kyle kicked Tyler in the face and bit Izzys hand, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get away. He gave up when they tied him to the pole supporting the bed.

"How does it feel?" Chris mocked him.

"Pshh! What are you gonna' do? Kill me?", Kyle struggled not to look scared, "I mean... I just killed those two blonde chicks and that retarded goth girl." Kyle retorted with a smirk.

Trent was so filled with rage that he kicked Kyle hard in the stomach making him cough, and he kept doing so until Chris told him to stop.

"Whoa! Dude! Don't kill him!" Chris alarmed Trent.

"What?! Why the hell not!?" Trent asked surprised, while he successfully got away with another blow at Kyles face.

"We're not gonna kill him...yet," Chris smirked ,"**Torture **is the name of the game for you man."

Kyle tried his best not to look terrified, though they could see it in his eyes.

_'Where the heck is Heather?_' Kyle thought, getting worried.

Heather climbed out of the lake and squeezed the water out of her hair. Then shrugged when she thought how she was ever going to get back to the resort. She heard trees rustlying in back of her, and she froze. But then put her thoughts aside when she figured it was just the wind.

"What are you doing here?" Heather then heard a voice coming from behind her.

She turned around and saw that it was Duncan. Who was trying to protect himself with his pocket knife.

"Relax, i'm not going to attack you or anything." She informed him.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" He asked.

"Does it look like I have a weapon with me?" She asked him sarcastically.

Duncan put his knife back in his pocket and asked,"Then what are you doing here?"

"Didn't you see? I jumed down the waterfall cause they were all about to attack me!" She told him,"And i'm surprised your not even trying to kill me, After all I did help him kill Courtney."

Duncan cringed and the thought of her,"Well actually Heather i'm glad your here,"Heather gave him a puzzled expression," You see, I thought that the only way to get out of this pace alive is too...Join you guys." Duncan finished, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Heather was shocked yet very pleased that there might be a new member.

"Uhhh...I don't know...You'd have to ask Kyle."

"Where is he?" He wondered.

"I don't know actually...tell you what...if you help me find Kyle, then i'll ask him if you can join our little trio. Deal?" Heather asked, holding out her hand out.

Duncan hesitated but shook back. They both smiled at each other and began their trip back to the resort.


	25. Sweet Escape

**This chapter is WAY short...I'll try to add an update soon.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: Sweet Escape

Kyle and Trent sat there glaring at eachother for a full half hour, non-stop. Still not forgiving one another for what they did. Kyle got impatient with every second that passed, thinking of whenever Heather was going to get him out of there, or if she was EVER going to get him out of there. An hour passed and he figured he had to start thinking of a way to break free himself. He then remembered about the dagger inside of his pocket and decided to try and reach for it. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get a hold of it. He sighed disappointingly, grabbing the attention from a few people.

All heads turned to the door when Duncan barged in yelling,"Guys! I just saw Heather outside!."

"Chef, stay here with Kyle. The rest of you come with me." Chris ordered, and without another word everybody followed, grabbed something they could use for a weapon, and ran outside. Duncan knew they would be back fast, so he quickly grabbed the first thing he saw -which was a lamp- and swung it at the back of Chefs head. Chef fell to the ground, the hit wasn't hard enough to kill him, but it would at least leave him unconcious for a while.

"Sorry dude." Duncan apologized, while Heather quickly climbed through the window and kept watch to make sure no one was coming. Duncan hastily grabbed his pocketknife and started sawing at the rope that binded Kyle's hands together. Kyle had no idea what was going on, but as long as t meant him getting away, he was okay with it.

"Hurry up, they're coming!" Heather warned them.

Duncan finally got the rope to snap open and the trio made their way out the window and into the woods. They'd made it.


	26. Trust

Chapter Twenty Five:Trust

"There she is! I see Heather!" Tyler yelled to the group.

"Thats a branch you idiot!" Trent shouted.

"Oh well excuse me! Its not my fault it's foggy out here!" Tyler shouted back at Trent.

"You know....I have a feeling Heather wasn't here in the first place." Said Harold.

"Of course she was, Duncan wouldn't lie to us....would he?" Geoff wondered, refusing to believe that his friend lied.

"Well is she was, she's gone now. Let's head back." Trent lead them back to Chris' cabin and saw Chef on the floor and Kyle missing.

"Are you serious? He got away? Again!?" Trent yelled, "We should've killed him when we had the chance!"

"Alright, Alright, calm down...." Geoff placed his hand on Trents shoulder, but Trent shoved him off with a grunt.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down? The guy who just murdered Gwen....uhhh I mean our friends just got away! And it's all Duncan's fault!" Trent raised his voice while clenching his fists.

"So what...you think your the ONLY one who misses Gwen!? I liked her too man! But i'm not the one who's giving an attitude to everyone else!" Cody stepped in the conversation.

"And you can't prove that it's Duncan's fault!" Geoff shouted, glaring at Trent, "Me and Duncan are tight, we're like bro's... He wouldn't turn his back on us."

"Alright you guys, before we start pointing fingers...."Chris was interrupted.

"Oh shut up Chris, you know I wouldn't be surprised if this was your plan." Trent hollored.

"Yeah, why didn't you want us to do away with Kyle right when we captured him? Are you his pal now or something?" said an angered Cody.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chris asked horrified, as the group shot him down with glares.

The sound of grouning broke the argument, it was Chef grasping his head in pain. As Chef struggled to stand up, he was mumbling words they couldn't understand, almost as though he were speaking a foreign language.

"What'd you say Chef?" Asked Owen, as he and Chris helped him to regain his balance.

"Duncan-help-Kyle-Heather-away." A few looked at eachother in confusion, wondering if somebody knew what he said.

"What'd you say?" Harold gestured his hand behind his ear.

"I SAID, DUNCAN HELPED KYLE AND HEATHER GET AWAY!" Chef yelled, causing Harold to topple over.

Chef shoved Owen and Chris aside and walked to the navy blue rug that rested upon a hidden door that they never knew existed, even Chris had no idea. Chef threw the rug across the floor and impatiently unlocked the hidden door. With a loud creek, the door opened causing a cloud of dust to rise. Chef crouched over the secret compartment and the sound of metal clanging together was heard. Everybody looked at eachother with puzzled expressions spread across their faces. Cef then stood up, and when he turned to face everyone, he was holding a rifle and a belt that held bullets was spread across his chest. It was as if he was trying out a RAMBO entourage.

"Chef? Where are you going?" Chris asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm tired of this crap. All i've been doin' is sittin' around doin' nothin'. Well now I feel like this's gone far enough. If we don't do anythin' now, he'll be eatin' our meat for dinna', Now all ya'll stay here. I may not come back, but if I do, I'll have that skinny white boy shot down in a second." Chef opened the front door to the cabin, but turned around when he was interrupted.

"Wait, your not gonna' shoot Duncan are you?" Geoff asked worried.

"If that delinquent comes anywhere near me or a weapon then i'll have to." he clarified, walking out the door.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Harold asked.

Chef felt a light drizzle of rain on his arms as he walked through the dark woods. His black army boots snapped twigs underneath his feet, showing that he wasn't exactly trying to be silent. He held his rifle in front of his chest, while scanning the area with his eyes. He thought the first place to look would be in Kyle's cave and if he wasn't there then he'd have to look elsewhere. Chef slowed his walk and began to sneak when he came close to the cave entrance. He then crouched down on one knee, held his rifle ready, and slowly moved his head to see inside. He saw a dim light from inside and noticed it came from a lantern that was hung by a nail. Chef heard talking but couldn't see them anywhere. Until he noticed shadows on the wall. He stood up quietly , then inched over to the corner of the cave. He made the same postiton once again by going down on his knee's, holding his rifle against his chest, and turned his head to see around the corner. Right away he noticed Duncan and Heather talking in a low whisper.

"What are we really doing here Heather? We should be back with the rest of them." asked Duncan, staring fiercely at Heather.

"What do you mean? Your the one who said...." Heather replied, being interrupted.

"Yeah I know what I said, but what are you doing here? Why are you helping this guy out?" he asked whispering ferociously.

"What do you care? It's none of your buisness."Heather replied, beginning to sound annoyed.

Chef's eyes suddenly shot open when he felt a cold, hard gun pressesd against the back of his neck.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Kyle's haunting voice rang through Chef's ears. Heather and Duncan turned around and saw what was going on." Chef? What're you doing here?" Heather asked .

"No doubt he was trying to catch me again." Kyle said

"Boy you don't know what you be doin'. Your still a young kid, you should be out there in school or playin' sports like normal kids." Chef said, trying to keep his voice steady, while changing the subject.

"Well for one... in case you haven't noticed, i'm NOT a normal kid. And two....school and sports were never my fort'e." Answered Kyle.

"Son your still a boy, you still got your whole life ahead of ya' And how do you wanna' spend it? Being a cold hearted murderer. Some life." Chef continued, "And whatta' 'bout you?" Chef pointed to Duncan," There are people ova' there who were your friends. Now they thonk you turned your back on them. Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" Chef said. Duncan didn't say a word, because he knew Chef was right, but each word he said made Duncan become more, and more aggravated. So Duncan just walked out of the cave.

"Yeah that's right walk away." Chef then looked at Kyle,"Where are your parents boy?" Chef felt as the gunon his neck pressed harder.

"Now that's getting a little personel." Kyle placed his finger on the trigger, but then found himself being knocked over as Chef punched him in the gut.

Chef hastily grabbed his rifle then pointed it at Kyle. Kyle held propped himself up with his elbows, we was trying to catch his breath. Since chef literally knocked the wind out of him. Heather didn't know what to do so she grabbed the dagger that was lying on the ground and tried to threaten Chef with it.

"Move out of the way girl, I ain't afraid a' you." Chef pushed Heather out of the way, but suddenly felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw the dagger jabbed in his shoulder. Chef pulled it off as if it was nothing and stayed glaring at Kyle.

"Sorry son, but you asked for it." Chef closed one eye and aimed at Kyle.

When allof a sudden another gunshot was heard. With a loud THUD! Chef fell to the ground with a puddle of blood leaking from his neck. Kyle looked up to see Duncan, his eyes were huge , and his hands were shaking. He dropped the gun, but he didn't take his eye's off of Chef. Kyle stood up and gave Duncan a comforting look. Heather came out from a corner and was trying to grasp what just happened. Kyle placed his hand on Duncan's shoulder and smiled. He earned his trust.


	27. I'm Back!

**WOW, how long has it been? 5 months? 6? Well either way, i'm finally back. And yes I am finally going to finish this story once and for all! No not in this chapter but soon, very soon. I don't even care if nobody reads this anymore, it just bugged me that I didn't finish this so, enjoy~**

Chapter Twenty Six: Hostage

Chris sat with the remaining castmates in his cabin, twittling his fingers. They've been waiting in Chris' cabin for about an hour now, and there was no sign of Chef so far. The sun was beginning to rise, and some campers were catching up on some much needed sleep. Chris though, knew that this was his responsibility, and stayed up until Chef came back. Chris felt his eyes become heavier and heavier with every minute that passed. He checked his wrist watch and was taken aback by how early it was. He thought back to when he last had a good nights sleep. Unfortunatly, he couldn't think of a time recently when he had. Chris stood up from his bed, locked the windows and doors, and layed down on his bed. And the next thing he knew, sleep had taken over him.

Owens eyes batted open, but quickly squinted when sunlight showerd over him. He struggled to sit up, but when he did so, he stretched and let out a loud sigh. He heard a rumbling sound, but soon found it was his stomach. He looked around the room and saw everyone still sound asleep. So without making any noise, he stood from his sleeping bag and walked over to the kitchen. Owen knew it wasn't safe to leave the room by himself, but he didn't care. He knew that Izzy would be up soon, and that she'll protect him.

Owen's eyes grew wide when he smelt food coming from the kitchen. And the closer he got to the kitchen, the stronger the aroma got. He quickened his pace without making a sound, with the exception of the floor boards squeaking under his weight. When Owen got to his destination, he noticed the fridge wide open. Owen instantly stopped in place and turned the opposite direction.

"Where're you goin' big guy?"

The sound of the males' voice was eerie and yet very familiar, which made Owen cringe. He didn't even run, he just stood there frozen in fear. The wooden floor creaked behind him as the young man stepped closer to Owen. Owen then felt a hand on his shoulder that triggered him to burst out a shriek. The boy furiously covered Owens mouth and hurled him to the ground with a loud **THUD**. (which wasn't easy.) he swiftly pulled out his switchblade from his pocket and held it at Owen's throat and quietly grumbled, "Listen man, I haven't eaten a damn thing in four days and i'm not in the kind of mood you'd want to mess with right now. And if you think you can just run away and tattle on me, you've got another thing comin'!"

Owens struggled to see who was in back of him, but then he caught a glimpse of a pocket knife and recognized it easily.

"Duncan?" Owen muffled into the boys hand. Of course it was the little delinquint, his eyes narrowed in anger and his pulse quickened. Duncan tightened his grasp on his weapon and held it dangerously closer to owens neck.

"Shhh! Shut up!"

Owen couldn't see him, but he could tell by his voice, that he was nervous.

"Duncan, dude! What're you doing?" He whispered

"What? Why are you asking? What did they tell you?" Duncans voice sounded paranoid as he tried not to studder, "I...I didn't mean to kill Chef okay? It just...happened!"

"You killed Chef?" Owen whispered as loud as he could, trying to attract attention from the rest.

Duncan didn't answer, surprisingly, just stayed quiet.

"Owen?" A feminine voice was coming down the hall and they both knew who it was.

"Aww shit..." Duncan whispered, keeping his firm grasp on Owen.

Izzy came around the corner in her scuffled hair, showing she barely awoke. She let out a slight gasp then gave an eerie, horrifying expression that no one would ever want to see staring at them. Unfortunatly, Duncan had it coming.

Duncan turned his gaze to face Izzy, "What're you gonna' do huh?" He instantly regreted what he said.

Izzy reached for a nearby broom, and what seemed like a milli-second, she pressed the broom handle against the criminals neck. He knew he was licked, there was no way to get out of this one. His eyes wandered the kitchen, seeing if anything useful was close at hand.

"Give me a break Izzy. Who do you think you scaring?"

She softened her stair and dropped the broom, then without hesitating, she punched him in the face. The impact made Duncan lose his grip on owen and fall to the tile floor. He held his nose as blood streamed down. And to keep him there, she forcefully kicked him on his side. Owen ran to go get the rest of the group, while Izzy stood guard of Duncan. When Izzy was going in for another kick, Duncan grabbed her ankle, pulled, and had her fall to the floor. Quickly, he stood back on his feet and grabbed a nearby kitchen knife, threatening her with it. She stayed on the floor making no movements. He looked up and saw Owen running down the hall, so he hastily made a mad dash towards Owen, tackling him to the ground. When he returned his attention to Izzy, she was holding a steak knife and coming right at him fast. He couldn't let go of Owen, knowing he would just run off and alarm the others. So all he did was put his head down, trembling. Once he thought he admitted defeat, he heard the sound of struggling and a knife dropping. He lifted his head to see Kyle holding Izzy in a headlock.

"Go man! What're you waiting for? Kill him already!" Kyle yelled as he struggled to hold Izzy.

**Cliffie! Until next time!**


	28. Secrets

**I honesly don't care if no one is going to read these final chapters. I just had to finish this story cause its been bugging me lately -_- here we go...**

Chapter Twenty Eight:Secrets

Duncan held the sharp tip of the butcher knife pointing down towards Owen's neck. His knuckles were white as he grasped the plastic handle of the weapon firmly. He hesitated, trying to accept the fact that there was no getting out of this one.

Kyle struggled with Izzy, impatiently glaring down at him. She thrashed herself about hoping to make Kyle loose his grasp on her but it was no use.

Owen still lied there trembling and he appeared to be whispering prayers softly while his eyes were shut tight. Duncan couldn't understand why he was even in this situation. He wasn't a murderer. No. It wasn't him. And the incident with Chef, that was just out of panic, he didn't really mean to shoot him intentionally. He was just scared...

"Don't be a wuss, just finish him already!"

Duncan loosened his grip on the weapon and threw it across the room. The knife hit the opposite wall violently causing a tremendous clamor. The noise made everyone from the other rooms wake up. He came off of Owen, stood up, and surprisingly gave Owen a helping hand.

Kyle's eyes widened not expecting what just occured. Knowing everyone would be after him soon, he forcefully threw Izzy on the tile floor and made a mad dash towards the kitchen window. Amazingly Izzy was not fazed and she reached for the knife she dropped earlier and threw it at Kyle. She missed. Kyle climbed through the window sill and stepped outside, but before he ran off, he gave Duncan a glare that read a big fat "Fuck you," and left.

Just then, the rest of the group ran in and immediately took notice to Duncan. Before he could escape, someone grabbed him from behind. An incredible force to the back of his head knocked him unconcious and he fell to the floor.

While Kyle had just fled the scene, Heather was just arriving hoping to get a word in with Duncan. She was sick and tired of everything. Money was no longer important anymore, her life was. She wanted off this island just as much as everyone else and thats all she cares for now. Heather figured it was going to take a long while to locate Duncan, but she had to let him in on Kyle's scheme. Fuck Kyle, she wanted to live.

It was quiet, and dark. The only source of light was the suns setting rays shining through the bottom of what seemed to be a door. Duncan finally became concious once again and his memory was just beginning to come back. His hands were numb, he tried to shake off the feeling but found he couldn't due to the fact that his hands were tied behind his back.

"ugh great." he mumbled.

He then tried to stand up but found his legs had been bounded together also. He was stuck.

'_Damn, only Harold would make such a pro knot_ ' he thought.

He fidgeted with his wrists but found it was impossible to break loose from. He then thought he heard a noise from outside the door, but chose to ignore it.

Duncan raised both his feet and kicked the door as hard as he could.

Nothing happened.

He kicked again even harder.

Still nothing.

He kept at it for what seemed like forever but couldn't get the door open.

Miraculously, the door swung open with ease as a young lady opened it. Heather looked down at Duncan and smirked.

"It was easier to find you than I thought it would be."

Duncan squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bightness and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

Heather kneeled before him.

"We need to talk."


	29. Let's Finish This Shit

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

Heather took a switchblade from her pocket and cut the rope that binned Duncan's legs, "I don't have time to hear your bitching and moaning. If you want to get off of this island alive, you'll listen to me."

Duncan stretched out his legs and said nothing.

"Don't look at me like that. You're not exactly the innocent one here, Duncan," she shook her head, "Listen; I know a way out of here. Please just hear me out."

Again, he said nothing but nodded his head.

She told him just about everything Kyle had let her in on. Apparently Kyle's brother Danny was going to take about over to the island to take him and Heather back to the city. Kyle was tired, exhausted actually. He -at first- wanted to burn the entire place down, disintegrate it. But in his own sick mind, he felt it wasn't quick enough. He figured the easiest way to finish them all off would be a bomb. Quick and easy.

In exactly 4 days the bomb would be detonated and Camp Wawanakwa would be nothing but a memory.

"I know it's a long shot but if we can get everyone on that boat, we just might be able to escape," the lack of hope in her eyes scared him, "it might be our last chance."

He thought he would never be able to trust her again but was surprised that he actually had some faith in her plans.

Heather cut the last rope that tied his arms together and stood up, "this is why I came to you for help; you were the only one who had no choice but to listen."

Duncan stood up and rubbed his wrists, "Looks like I have no choice then."

She felt relieved. He was the first one to trust her in a long time. They shook hands.

"Might as well get the hard part over with now," Duncan said as he walked towards the door, "getting everyone's trust back."

He stormed into the woods, not knowing where he was going, not caring. Kyle's alleged "helpers" had abandoned him. Having Heather gone made him feel especially weak; alone. He was having mental arguments with himself and breaking down slowly. He missed having someone to care for him. He missed the feeling of a woman's touch. He missed having pleasant company. He missed his friends and his brother's comforting words. He had hoped Duncan and Heather would have given that to him; give him the feeling on being _wanted._ But who was he kidding? He knew they only stuck with him because they felt they had to. To _survive_.

He wants to go home but at the same time he's afraid of what might happen if the mental hospital found out he was there; he has nowhere to go.

These thoughts made Kyle sick to his stomach; dizziness overcame him. He leaned on a nearby tree and fell to the ground. The cold, wet dirt felt oddly comfortable and within a few seconds he was asleep. Kyle hadn't slept for 2 weeks straight and found comfort on the ground in the dark woods.

The remaining people sat in Chris's large room, silent. They all felt tired, exhausted, and all the hope they once had was drained out of them. Nobody wanted to leave the room. Nobody felt safe enough to sleep, or even blink. Nobody even wanted to speak. All were mentally and physically weak. Going home and escaping this nightmare only felt like a dream now; far from reality.

The door the Chris's room creaked open slowly and Duncan and Heather walked in, making sure their hands were visible to everyone. Too tired to even move, the group just stared at them. The two were in the poorest condition than anyone else. Their clothes stained with dirt and old blood, heavy bags under their eyes from lack of sleep, their skin bruised and blistered.

"Please just leave us alone," DJ sat there terrified and teary eyed.

"We're not here to hurt you, we just want to…" Trent interrupted Heather.

"Haven't you two caused enough damage?"

He pointed his pistol towards them, "get out."

"Please just trust what we have to say." Heather pleaded.

"Trusting you is the last thing we plan to do," spoke Beth.

Heather took out the dagger from her back pocket and tossed it beside her, Duncan did the same with his switchblade and they held up their hands. This surprised everyone but didn't let their guard down.

"There're no more threats; no more tricks. We're done," Duncan said reassuringly, "we want out of here just as much as you do."

"You want our trust after you helped murder half the people here? Are you kidding me?" Cody spoke up angrily, "What, is the creep outside right now ready to blast us!? Is he in this room!?"

Cody's words raised the tension in the room which caused arguments to burst everywhere. Some wanted to hear what they had to say; some didn't. Some thought they were better off dead; others thought about forgiving them.

"Alright!" Izzy shouted at the top of her lungs; the room was silent again. In one quick maneuver, she held a pistol against Duncan's temple and turned off the safety.

"Go ahead, talk, it better be good," she said in a sort of a growl. Geoff came behind Heather and did the same, although his expression showed how scared he was, he could never bring himself to actually kill someone.

"What're you doing? Just shoot them already!" Tyler yelled.

Izzy and Geoff both placed their fingers on the trigger.

Heather screamed, "Wait, wait! There's a bomb! It's gunna' go off in 4 days! We need to clear off this island as soon as possible! The more we sit here, the more time we waste! We have to act now!"

All eyes widened and jaws dropped. Panic spread throughout the room. Everyone gathered their things; even talk of making bomb shelters was heard.

Chris walked up to Heather and lowered Geoff's pistol,"What else?"

"There's this boat…"

The group stopped everything and looked at Heather.

"Saturday, 3 AM, a boat is heading here to take me and Kyle home. This really is our last chance."

Izzy refused to believe anything she said and pulled the trigger on Duncan.

It clicked.

Nothing happened.

She laughed hysterically, "Well whattaya' know? It wasn't loaded!"


End file.
